


Public Display of Jealousy

by Magicandmalice



Series: Public Displays [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, But it Makes The Boys Happy, Cutting, Hux is Not Nice, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mentions of Dismemberment, Possesive Hux, Possesive Kylo, Possibly Unhealthy Relationship, Power Bottom Hux, Previous Tag Not in Regards to Kylux, Scarification, Submissive Top Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: When they had first accepted this mission from Snoke, Hux had promised Kylo a surprise if he behaved tonight. They needed the funds and resources this planet had to offer and there was no other way to get it than to bring the ruling house into the Order. This would have been fine if the Regent’s son wasn’t dumber than a Whompa and decided to take an immediate liking to Kylo’s rather impressive figure. When he had asked for Kylo to be on his best behavior, he had not intended for Kylo to let another man paw at him and say the most ludicrous pick-up lines and innuendo.Watching as the man put his hand on Kylo’s hip in an all too possessive manner, Hux felt something snap in his mind. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had moved to Kylo’s side and pulled him none too gently away from that hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RawringRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/gifts).



> I can not stress enough that you read the tags please. This fic involves cutting and scarification, and while Kylo and Hux are both extreamly enthusiastically consenting in this, I understand it's not for everyone.

Hux was livid; nothing so simple as anger. No, his fury burned so hot right then, he was certain it could have easily powered Starkiller Alpha. Instead, he was forced to sit and watch as this… this… moof-milker with no sense of self preservation dared to flirt with Kylo. What truly made him see red was the fact that Kylo was doing nothing at all to try and remove himself from the other’s attention.

When they had first accepted this mission from Snoke, Hux had promised Kylo a surprise if he behaved tonight. They needed the funds and resources this planet had to offer and there was no other way to get it than to bring the ruling house into the Order. This would have been fine if the Regent’s son wasn’t dumber than a Whompa and decided to take an immediate liking to Kylo’s rather impressive figure. When he had asked for Kylo to be on his best behavior, he had not intended for Kylo to let another man paw at him and say the most ludicrous pick-up lines and innuendo. 

Watching as the man put his hand on Kylo’s hip in an all too possessive manner, Hux felt something snap in his mind. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had moved to Kylo’s side and pulled him none too gently away from that hand.

“My apologies, my Lord. We have been summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke to address an urgent matter. Please give our regards to the Regent and his lovely wife, and let them know we shall be in attendance for the morning meal,” Hux managed to get out, not even waiting for a response before practically dragging a confused Kylo from the room.

“Hux, what is going on? I received nothing from Snoke and…”

He said not a word as he continued towards the lift, his fury choking him as he did his best not to cause a scene and draw further attention to them. The moment he reached the privacy of the small space and the doors closed, sealing them off from prying eyes and ears, Hux shoved Kylo hard against the furthest wall. His eyes met Kylo’s in a hard glare and he wore a snarl on his lips. 

“Do not act as if you are stupid, Kylo. There is no summons as you well know. But if you thought I was going to watch as you allowed that filthy man to continue to touch you, then maybe you are not as smart as I thought,” Hux growled. 

“I was only ‘playing nice’ as you and Snoke commanded in order to get the resources you want so badly.” Kylo frowned.

“You let him flirt and carry on with you,” Hux hissed as he stepped closer and pressed his body flush to Kylo’s, putting one hand over Kylo’s hip in the same place that filth had touched. “You let him touch you, let him touch what is mine. I should remove that hand from his person, don't you think?”

Hux felt the shudder that went through Kylo at those words; watched as his pupils dilated and his breath quickened. 

“I didn't mean to…”

“Oh, but I think you did. You have been much more needy recently, don't think I haven't noticed. Ever since you killed my father actually, now that I think about it,” Hux said as he ran his hands up that broad, well-muscled chest, reaching up around Kylo’s neck to let his fingers bury themselves into thick hair, gripping tightly to it as he roughly yanked Kylo’s head back and placed his lips at Kylo’s ear. “But don't worry, I think you will still get your surprise tonight. It shall serve to remind you that you are mine and I do not share.”

The dark promise those words held stopped Kylo’s breath altogether and a soft moan sounded.

The lift doors parted only a moment later, and Hux dragged Kylo out into the private hallway and towards his rooms. They had been given separate sleeping quarters, much to their disappointment, and Hux was certain these halls were under video surveillance, but he honestly found he didn't care right then. The burning need to establish Kylo as his blinded him to almost everything else. Entering his rooms, Hux pushed Kylo towards the fresher. “Shower, and be thorough. If I smell even the faintest hint of that man on you after you finish, nothing will stop me from murdering him and punishing you tonight.”

Kylo bit his lip at the thought as he turned to obey the sharply issued order. He was tempted to disobey just to see if Hux would actually follow through with his threat, both with killing the man from earlier as well as the punishment, but he was more eager to see what surprise awaited him for his good behavior. Besides, Hux was right. Kylo had been more needy recently, but only because Hux had been so busy and they hadn't had very much time together in the past few months.

He knew it was partly his fault. Killing that bastard had felt so good and Hux had wanted it, but he had underestimated the amount of work it would cause his beloved. He had tried so very hard to not demand time from Hux that he didn't have, but it had been getting harder to do so this past week. Plus, his missions from Snoke had been brutal of late as well and he had been too exhausted to do much more than collapse on their bed as soon as he returned.

Yes, he would spend this evening with Hux how he wished and find out what gift was waiting for him. Tomorrow, he could do something to require punishment if this urge was still present. There was always breakfast with the Regent's son, of course; and a jealous Hux was always fun.

Cleaning himself as thoroughly and as quickly as he could, Kylo dried himself and returned to the bedroom just in time to see Hux place a small wooden box upon the nightstand beside the bed. His boots and socks were discarded; his jacket and over shirt folded neatly atop the chair in the corner of the room. Standing in the dim light in only his black uniform pants, tight black sleeveless undershirt and his gloves, he looked up at Kylo.

“On the bed, Kylo.” 

Kylo moved quickly, spreading himself out on the soft bedding and delighting in the smooth slide of it against his skin. It was almost as good as Hux’s very non-regulation bedding back on board the Finalizer.

“On your back. I want you propped up on the pillows a bit,” Hux ordered smoothly, watching closely as Kylo positioned himself. Hux allowed himself to look his fill at the gorgeous man spread out and waiting for him. The sight of all that tan skin and firm muscle never failed to take his breath away. Broad shoulders, smooth chest and absolutely mouth-watering abs were a feast for his eyes not to mention the long legs with thighs thick enough to break Hux if Kylo ever had the mind to squeeze just right — and that beautiful, hard cock, already flushed with a drop of precum pearling at the tip in his excitement. 

Removing his shirt in a swift move, Hux knelt on the bed and leaned over Kylo, his hands placed on strong shoulders to hold himself up as he took Kylo’s lips in a rough kiss. “Brace yourself, love. You are in for a very long night.”

*********************

Hux gave a soft moan as he finally took in the last of Kylo’s large cock, ass flush to his thighs and so damn full. No matter how many times they did this, Hux didn't think he would ever get over how incredible it felt to have Kylo so deep inside of him, knowing he would still feel him the following day from the lingering, delicious soreness that would accompany him with every step he took. 

 

“So good, Hux. Feels like you were made for me.” Kylo panted softly as he held himself as still as he could despite the urge to move.

“Flatterer. Now hold still, time for your gift.” Hux purred as he pulled the wooden box nearer, letting it rest just close enough for him to reach its contents but not knock it over. He caught his breath as he sat back up and felt that thick cock shift inside him, but he pushed away his desire to ride Kylo until they were both a hot sweaty mess and pulled an item out of the box. 

Kylo’s reaction upon seeing the item was worth any frustration on Hux’s part, he decided.

His pupils dilated, and a dark red flush stained his cheeks as his breath seemed ripped away from him.

“Please, Hux...” Kylo begged breathlessly, his entire body tense with want as his eyes remained locked on the small but incredibly sharp blade currently held in a slender hand. That knife was only ever used for one thing between them, an act that was very rare but cherished by both. It had been months since its last use and Kylo felt a little lightheaded at the thought of what Hux would do with it.

“My beautiful Kylo, I know you have felt a bit neglected the last few months. All I have done is take and given nothing in return, something I will do my very best not to let happen again. However, on the small chance it does, the last thing I want is for a pretty face or title to turn your attentions away from me. Or, for you to forget that you are mine; no one else's,” Hux murmured softly, trailing the flat side of the blade in a line from neck to navel on himself.

“Hux, I would never so much as look at another. You have ruined me for all others. No one else holds even the slightest interest for me and if anyone ever did catch my eye, I would beg you to remove the treacherous things from my skull yourself,” Kylo swore fiercely.

“Such pretty words you offer me, but I need more than that. I believe you, Kylo. But what if someone, like that empty headed noble downstairs from tonight, tries something unsavory to get you? Tried to take you away from me?” Hux asked, his free hand coming up and tracing lightly over the flushed, sweat damp skin of Kylo’s chest and giving a slow roll of his hips to tease them both.

“I would destroy them and offer you their head just as I did your father’s,” Kylo growled as pleasure raced up his spine and he fought not to thrust up. He was unable to stop his hands from reaching out and grasping tightly to silken smooth thighs, needing something to ground himself and help him maintain control of his body.

“You give the best gifts, but I have something else in mind. Still bloody, but maybe a bit less murder and beheading.” Hux gasped; he needed to hurry this along before he simply gave into his body’s desires. “Perhaps seeing my name carved into your skin will give others pause, knowing that if they dared to touch what is mine, they will be hunted down like a dog, and when I find them and have them at my mercy, they will need to beg for me to end it quickly.”

“Hux, yes, do it, please. Want it… want your name… anywhere you like, just please,” Kylo moaned brokenly. They were not strangers to bloodplay. Cutting, biting and bruising one another during sex was fairly normal for them. Both enjoyed it and the knife being brandished towards him currently had been used on more than one occasion, but always only small nicks and cuts, just enough to hurt and bleed but hardly leave a scar. But what Hux was offering to him now was.... everything. He had wanted this for so long, wanted it the moment he realized he was so in love with Hux that there would never, could never, be anyone else. 

He wanted to please Hux, to proudly wear his mark and give him anything he so desired, had even begged a few times for Hux to carve him bloody so he could have something that wouldn’t ever fade from him even on his longest away missions. Until now, the offer had always been rejected and while he was curious as to what had changed Hux’s mind, he was not about to question the gift being given to him — not after he had wanted it for so terribly long.

“Greedy and eager, it's a good look on you, Kylo, now hold still. I want this to look perfect on you.”

“Where are you...”

“Does it really matter?”

“I want to be able to see or touch it easily, to feel it when I am alone.”

“As you wish.” Hux promised. He could give that much to Kylo. The request didn’t even change where the mark would be. He would only be able to see it in a reflective surface, but touching would be simple enough. “Close your eyes Kylo.”

Swallowing hard on the desire that was almost choking him, Kylo once again followed the soft command. He would follow Hux to the ends of the known Galaxy and beyond if he asked him to in that voice. His skin burned in anticipation and arousal, knowing that a cut was to come soon but not where, in addition to the heat that surrounded and squeezed his cock. Hux was all too easily driving him to the brink of insanity with the slow torment of his grinding hips. Never pulling up or giving Kylo a break from the burning pleasure, just tight slick heat, caressing him in constant motion accompanied by the gently trailing blade. He wanted to press into it as the tip flicked at a sensitive nipple and traced around it. A fleeting touch almost too light to notice and certainly not give the pressure he craved. All this added to not knowing where Hux was going to literally carve his name into Kylos skin was intoxicating. He found that at this point he didn't care if it was in full view of everyone so long as he actually followed through.

When the sharp blade pierced his skin for the first time, his breath hitched the slightest bit, but when the rush faded and Kylo realized Hux meant to carve his name over Kylo’s heart, a low keen was all he could manage as he tightened his grip on Hux’s thighs. He could feel the blood begin to trail away from the small laceration to pool in the dips of his chest and slide down to the base of his neck and away to the side to fall upon the bedding beneath them. Another trickle as the next slice was made and he was trembling with ragged breaths and clenched teeth.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? The things I want to do to you are… depraved…” Hux whispered, lust-blown eyes locked on the point where steel met flesh. A quick rock of his hips to chase away the pain with a hot flash of pleasure before he started the next letter.

“Do them, anything you want, I'm yours to do with as you please.” Kylo cried brokenly, eyes filling with tears as his body straddled the fine line between pleasure and pain, too much and too little.  
His control over his body slipped with every loving stroke of that blade. He lost his sense of time, writhing and moaning, the occasional choked sob at a particularly hard grind or deep cut. His chest turned slick and hot from spilled blood smeared by Hux’s hands. It was perfect.

“Almost done Kylo, such a good boy you are, following my orders so well. Now with you wearing my name as you are, blood staining your skin, you make such a breathtaking sight. One last thing to do though before it's complete.” Hux praised, voice thick with lust and affection for the man beneath him. 

Knowing that Kylo was in no state of mind to speak right then, Hux stopped his hips, forcing himself to still as he cleaned away enough of the blood to see the letters below clearly. Reaching into the box at his side again, uncaring of the red stains left behind, Hux pulled out a small translucent crystal container. A vial of Spectral Ruby, rare and outrageously expensive but worth it for what effect it would have on the letters that Hux had carved into Kylo’s beautiful skin. 

The moment Kylo’s eyes discovered the metallic red liquid, fine swirls of gold and black filigree inside the delicate bottle, Kylo was helpless to prevent what followed. His eyes rolling back in his head, body drawing tight and arching sharply, hips snapping up once, twice, then a loud cry was ripped from his throat. His hands held Hux as tightly as he could to him as he came as deep inside the other as he was able to reach. It seemed to drag on forever, waves of the most intense pleasure drowning him as he felt his consciousness start to fade.

When he finally came back to himself, he felt the trembling form of Hux above him and, looking up, he was arrested by the sight he found. Hux stared down at him, cheeks flushed and lips bitten, eyes hazy with need as he gasped for air. His body shuddered occasionally as Hux forced his free hand to his own thigh, nails digging bloody crescents into it in an effort not to touch himself. His cock still hard, the head flushed a dark red and dripping precum onto Kylo’s still quivering abs.

“Fuck Kylo, all you saw was the bottle and you lost control. You're still hard even!” Hux hissed. He had barely kept himself from cumming at the sight of Kylo falling apart as he had. They had taken turns doing all manner of things to one another since they had started fucking. But this had been… beyond what he had expected. Maybe he should have done this sooner but he hadn't been ready then. He was now though, and he meant to take this as far as he could tonight.

“Hux I need…” Kylo pleaded, voice broken and hoarse from his cries.

“And you shall have, brace yourself Kylo this will hurt.” Hux rasped. There was no point trying to keep his composure any longer. It was impossible to deny he was just as wrecked as Kylo was and desperate to finish what he had started. 

Uncorking the bottle Hux tilted out a generous splash of the bottle’s shimmery contents directly onto the letters engraved in skin. Kylo screamed, body twisting to get away from the liquid that burned like acid in his open wounds. Using his free hand Hux rubbed it into the the wounds as thoroughly as he could, even going so far as to spread a layer around each letter as well. The entire process only took a few minutes before Hux was re-corking the bottle and placing it back in the box and pushing it all aside. Not too far though; they still needed it for later. 

Falling forward, Hux tangled his blood and Spectral Ruby stained fingers in thick hair. Taking Kylo’s lips in a deep kiss Hux ground his hips back into Kylo’s cock once more. He had wanted to give him more time to recover from the pain, but he found that he had reached the limit of his self control. He need Kylo and he needed to cum now, he couldn't wait any longer.

Kylo didn't disappoint. Moving his hold from thigh to hips, he lifted Hux and dragged him back down into his cock. Fucking hard up into that tight ass, teeth clenched at the oversensitivity of his cock after cumming so recently. 

“So good Kylo ah… right there.” Hux cried as he felt the head of that thick cock drag over his prostate. 

Sending out a tendril of the Force, he wrapped invisible fingers around Hux’s own length. Stroking him firmly from base to tip and back down. Keeping his rhythm in time with the thrust of his hips, he strove to make Hux a panting wreck on his cock. It only took a few strokes before Hux shuddered and opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes locked on Kylo’s chest as he came, white streaks spilling over the tan skin of Kylo’s abs and part way up his chest, falling just short of what he had carved earlier despite his best efforts. 

Seeing Hux come apart around him was the last nudge Kylo needed and he found himself following right after the other man. His orgasm ripped from him and stealing his breath, Kylo riding it out with each shudder of those gripping muscles holding onto him. 

Collapsing forward Hux just managed to catch himself before landing on Kylo’s injury. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Kylo unintentional pain, or damage the lettering or coloring before it had all set.

Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Hux smiled down at Kylo, knowing the love he felt for this man was written all over his face but felt no need to hide it.

“Was this what you wanted Kylo? When you asked me to mark you?” Hux asked, voice hoarse and rough. 

“Everything and more Hux. I had hoped for a symbol or initials at most but didn't think I would ever even get that much honestly. But you gave me your entire name and you sealed and colored it with Spectral Ruby no less. I need to see it Hux, please.” Kylo asked, no more than a croaked out whisper coming from him. His body was sore in all the right places and he was pretty sure he couldn't move even if he wanted to. 

“After we clean it and ourselves, you can look at it all you want while I send for some hot tea for your throat. I think you may have a hard time talking for a bit the next few days.” Hux said gently as he began to finally move. Pulling himself up and off Kylo, a small shiver working through him at the feel of warm cum slipping out of his abused opening and down his thighs. 

Stepping carefully onto the floor, Hux stood on weak knees, waiting until he was a bit more steady before offering a hand to the boneless form still sprawled on the bed. Kylo struggled past the lethargy that had set in, knowing they needed to get clean. As good as he felt right now, sleeping on dried blood and cum would not be pleasant, nor did he want to chance infection in the gift that Hux had so lovingly given him. So he forced himself up, grasping a red stained hand to steady himself. 

“I will clean up this mess then join you in the fresher.” Hux said, giving Kylo a soft kiss and pushing him towards the other room. The affectionate smile never once left his lips as he watched Kylo disappear through the door and out of sight.

Hux made quick work of the mess on the bed and moved the box to the stand beside the bed, taking the knife with him. He would let it soak in the sterilization fluid while they enjoyed the rare opportunity to have an actual water shower together instead of a sonic individually. Setting everything up Hux moved silently to the shower, sliding open the fogged glass door and slipping inside. Wrapping his arms around Kylo’s broad chest before he could move, giving another tender kiss. Pulling back he looked down to the wounds he had made and smiled, pleased at how good it looked.

 

“You're just making me even more curious as to what it looks like.” Kylo murmured.

“It looks good on you, I should have done it sooner.” Hux sighed. Grabbing the nearest bottle of cleaning gel, he quickly began washing them. He was much too tired to drag this shower out for long. Maybe in the morning, but for now he just wanted to wrap himself in Kylo’s arms and pass out. 

“Why did you?” 

“Because I wasn't ready. This here,” a brief brush of fingertips over the still painfully sensitive area, “is everything to me. I love you Kylo, you know that, but I wasn't ready to claim you in such a way. Not when you aren't fully mine, but I have come to accept I will always have to share a part of you, so I figured at least this shows that your heart is mine, even if I just share the rest of you.” Hux said sadly. After what they had just shared he would not lie to Kylo, but that meant this night might not end the way he had been planning if Kylo ended up angry.

“Hux there is no other, I am yours as you are mine. What do you mean you share me?” Kylo asked in confusion after he rinsed the blood and soap from his hair.

“Snoke.”

The word spoken soft and dark made Kylo freeze.

“I share you with him every time he calls you for training or a mission, every time he enters your mind in the way I can't. In the way you kneel before him and offer your loyalty even as he hands out punishments that leave you unable to move for days from the resulting agony. I only have your heart Kylo, he can't touch that.” Hux swore. 

Kylo was silent as they finished washing up and stepped out to dry off. No point in denying something they both knew as truth. Though as they made to head back out towards the bedroom, Kylo caught a glimpse of what His had carved into him and couldn't tear his eyes away. There in a vivid metallic sheen of red, gold, and black was ‘Armitage Hux’s Heart’, the letters beautifully curved and centered. It was breathtakingly beautiful and all his. 

He considered Hux’s words and found he didn't like the truth of them. He didn't want to belong to anyone but Hux, didn't want to serve another or divide himself up between the two. 

“What if I said I only wished to be yours then?” Kylo asks hesitantly, not quite managing to look at Hux in this vulnerable moment.

Tender fingers brushed along his jaw and forced his head to turn and to face Hux. Hux just stared at him silently for a few moments before shaking his head with the smallest of smiles on his face.

“Then I would say that we are edging into talk of treason and that I have already decided I no longer wish to share you. Decided it the moment you offered my father's head to me, really. If you wish to be only mine then say the word and Snoke will be dead at your feet.” Hux whispered raggedly. This could all blow up in his face, he knew. But he couldn't lie to Kylo about this and it was time he knew what Hux was willing to do for him.

Kylo looked in the mirror at the words in his skin, bringing his hands up to trace the split flesh for a moment as he thought of an answer. If he was honest with himself he had wanted to be free of Snoke for a long time now, knew he was stronger than the other and despite what Snoke said, there was nothing left that could be taught. But Snoke had been with him, in his head, since he was a child and he could admit that he was scared to be alone. For all the manipulation and pain he had suffered at Snoke’s hand, he had always been there in some way.

But Hux had claimed him in a way no one else had ever done before. Hux wanted all of him not just his mind or his power. He didn't know if he was strong enough to be alone… but maybe now he didn't have to be. It would be different than Snoke’s presence in his mind of course, but that was something he found he liked the idea of quite a lot. He also found the thought of having to give up or receiving orders to kill Hux from Snoke stirred a mix of anger and fear inside him he had never felt before.

“Then I guess we are committing treason.” Kylo whispered. His choice had been made; he needed Hux. His decision was further cemented by the look of loving adoration and the fierce kiss Hux gifted him with immediately after he said the words. 

“My beloved, is there truly nothing you won't give me?” Hux asked affectionately.

“I would tear the Galaxy apart for you if it was your wish.” Kylo promised, bringing one of Hux’s slender hands up to kiss the knuckles lightly and trail down to the delicate fingertips.

“I don't want the Galaxy torn apart, I want it repaired and brought to order, and while I could certainly use your help in making that happen, I would not ask you to unless you wish to do so.” Hux said quickly. Kylo needed to know he wasn't trading one manipulative master for another. Hux wasn't above playing dirty to get what he wanted, but he wanted Kylo with him willingly.

“Then what would you ask of me?” Kylo asked, beyond pleased with Hux’s response.

“Your name.” Hux murmured, free hand coming up with the freshly cleaned blade and pressing it into Kylo’s hand. His eyes bright with want as he asked for Kylo to gift him with his name as Hux had gifted his own to Kylo. A choked off yelp escaped him as he suddenly found himself grabbed by his hips and picked up to be placed on the counter beside them. 

Kylo looked down at him with a burning desire in his eyes, so consumed with the thought of having Hux wear his mark that he was sure there was gold showing in them.

“If that is what you wish then it is yours” Kylo swore, voice a growl of barely controlled excitement. Lips meeting Hux’s in a bruising kiss of teeth and tongue as he brought the knife up to Hux’s chest and placed the tip to soft skin. 

“Make me yours, everything else will come later.” Hux ended on a soft cry as his skin parted and blood once more ran between them that night. 

*******************

Kylo’s eyes snapped open at the sharp tapping that sounded throughout the room. His first thought was that whoever was at their door was going to die painfully for waking him at whatever ungodly time it was; it was still dark outside even. His second thought was why the hell did his chest hurt so bad? It only took another few seconds before the memories of last night came rushing back. Looking down he took in Hux’s sleeping face, soft and relaxed in a way it never was during his waking hours. So beautiful and strong, despite the delicate features, and all his.

Again came the tapping, louder this time and Kylo scowled as Hux murmured something in his sleep. A small application of the Force sent Hux back under peacefully as Kylo managed to get out of the pale arms around him and off that bed. When the knock came a third time it sounded almost like someone had used their fist to get their attention, Kylo barred his teeth and ripped the door open.

“If you wake him up, no title or rank held will stay my hand from killing you.” Kylo snarled as he came face to face with the young noble from earlier that evening. The man had flirted with him from the moment that they had met and was now at Hux’s door at whatever time it was? 

“I-I apologize L-Lord Ren. I had b-b-been hoping to speak with you in private.” The young man stammered and blushed his way through. His eyes were wide as they locked on Kylo’s waist hungrily before trailing slowly up to his chest. Shock replaced the lust in seconds.

Confused by the man's action he cast a glance down his own body, naked as the day he was born and covered in teeth marks and bruises. The words ‘Armitage Hux’s Heart’ emblazoned in a brilliant red gold and black sheen over the skin of his chest. Oh… Hux would not be happy this fop had seen him in the nude.

“Are those carved into your skin?! Dear me the man's a monster!” Tolain yelped as his eyes finally snapped up to Kylo’s own once more. The words had no sooner left his lips than he found a hand around his neck and cutting off his air supply as his back hit the wall across from the door, feet kicking in the air as he was lifted.

“How dare you say…” 

“Kylo, release him and put on some clothing.” Came the sharp order from behind them. A smooth hand ran over his shoulder and to his wrist as a warm body pressed up against his own. “Now.”

His anger cooled as he let the idiot go and turned to face Hux, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sleep pants, his own bruises and bloody letters on display as well. Without another word he did as asked. Now was not the time to cause an argument between them, not after last night. 

Once Kylo had disappeared back into the room, Hux turned eyes filled with fury and venom on the still gasping man at his bare feet. “You would do well not to insult me in his presence nor he in mine.”

“You are both mad!” Tolain cried looking up at Hux and seeing the matching mark Kylo had given him. The same place and color, the letters a bit more roughly cut though still easily read as ‘Kylo Ren’s Everything’. 

“While those words are true, what madness we share behind closed doors is between us. Now what could possibly have been so important that you came here in the middle of the night cycle?” Hux asked in a cold voice, the silent threat of ‘this better be good’ coming through loud and clear.

When the Tolain just blushed and stuttered, eyes looking everywhere but Hux, it was made quite clear just what he was doing there so late at night. Not that Hux had any doubt he had been here to try and seduce HIS Kylo, but having the confirmation just guaranteed this scum’s fate. 

“Let me make this clear to you, Kylo Ren is off limits to you and everyone else. You will leave here, go back to your little toys and golden world and never let me see you again. Otherwise, your wish to give Kylo your body will be granted when I rip you to pieces and offer them up to him dressed in ribbons and lace as a gift.” Hux purred as he leaned down into the noble’s space. His eyes, he knew, shone with promise and he actually hoped the moron wouldn't take the hint. He burned with the desire to hurt this man for even looking at his lover much less touching him and actually thinking he could show up here and seduce him away from Hux. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a warm solid body. Kylo burying his face in the side of Hux’s neck and nosing at the soft skin found, and inhaling deeply the lingering scent of sex and sweat there. Hux gave a small smile, all teeth, as he relaxed back into the familiar hold, eyes never leaving the cowering form on the floor. 

“Now I suggest you leave before I decide to gut you here and now for your interruption and rudeness,” Hux said, dismissing the other and turning in Kylo’s arms. This wasn’t over by a long shot, but Hux had more important things to take care of than the coward on the floor.

“You and I need to have a talk about how you answer doors in the nude.” Was the last thing Tolain heard before scrambling to get away from the two men and the sense of his impending death if he remained even a second longer. That perfect body that had called to him so much earlier was not at all worth the madness that would seem to come with it. 

“My possessive General, do you have any idea just how fucking hot you are when threatening someone with a violent bloody death?” Kylo growled as he dragged Hux back into the room and pinned him to the durasteel wall beside the door.

“Why don't you show me.” Hux breathed as he wrapped his arms around wide shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. They still had a few hours before morning; no reason not to make the most of those hours.

 

****************

Two weeks later*

Kylo stared at the box being held in offering to him by Hux. He was not sure if he was more curious about what the apparent gift contained or the fact that Hux had been so eager to give it to him that Hux had come to the training rooms himself and interrupted Kylo mid workout to present it to him. Decent sized and wrapped in their mutual colors of red, gold, and black tied together with a delicate looking lace ribbon, utterly innocent looking, but Kylo had the feeling it was far from it.

“You got me a gift?” 

“Of course I did. Do you not wish to open it?” Hux asked, a pleased smile on his face as he waited for Kylo to take the box from him. 

“Something tells me this would be better opened in private.” Kylo said as he finally took the gift and untied the ribbon, ignoring it as it drifted to the floor and he started on the wrapping.

“It’s just you and I here right now.” Hux chuckled as he watched the eager way Kylo gave in to opening the gift.

Removing the top Kylo froze as he took in the box’s contents: a severed hand covered in glittering jewels, perfectly cauterized at the wrist and coated in a hardened preserving coating that would prevent it from decaying. Looking closer, Kylo inhaled sharply as he recognized a few of the jewels and the pale blue tint to the skin. It was the hand of the young noble that had flirted with him a few weeks ago. Specifically it was the exact hand that had dared to touch him before Hux had whisked him away and placed his own name upon him.

“Hux…” Looking up at his beautiful General, Kylo couldn’t keep the adoration out of his voice or his eyes.

“Lock the door Kylo.” 

Kylo wasted no time before he had the door locked and was pulling Hux down to the training mats, covering his face with kisses and trapping that slender body beneath his own. 

“Such a lovely gift deserves an appropriate thank you I think. What would you like, General?” Kylo asked between kisses, determined to give this man anything he wished.

“Just you, always you.” Hux whispered as Kylo melted against him. Hux sighed happily as Kylo set about giving him exactly what he asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in chatting or tossing a prompt or two my way come say hi to me on tumblr, I promise I don't bite only the characters do.
> 
> Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
